User talk:FadhilPF
The Danville Times Preview Issue-Issue 1-Issue 2-Issue 3-Issue 4-Issue 5-Issue 6-Issue 7-Issue 8-Issue 9-Issue 10-Issue 11 ---- "It would be nice that we can chat to each other. Join the IRC community now! Click here for more help.-User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 11:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC)" IRC Chat Invitation Invite me on a chat in the IRC here. It will take at least ten to fifteen minutes. If not, i could probably be in class. Any requests made at 10:00 PM to 8:00 AM +7 GMT will not be replied. Popping in at 12 O'clock +7 GMT is one of the most strategic time to chat with me.--User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 13:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) INVITATIONS ---- Current Signature #'Have Fun, You! PhineasFlynn123 ''Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 11:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC)' #FadhilPF (Talk) 01:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #FadhilPF (Talk) 13:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) # FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 04:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) # FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 07:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) #Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 11:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please hide ALL my comments in ALL your blogs? After you've done erase this message. Thank you very much. Yours truly, [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) who is dill? the title is the question [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 15:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dill (on Team Improable) Sure, he can be part of the team. If you do not mind, could you tell me what his Supername should be. I will add it after your response. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) (Talk) Fireside Boys Testing for First Badge:Whittling We are going to do whittling first, so get the Whittling Badge by clicking on this link, http://www.ehow.com/how_11286_whittle.htmland and reading the page, you can ean your whittling badge! Good Luck! Your Troop Leader, HiBy25 13:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Useless Wiki okay i'll get on asap ''Agent WHAT!!!!!! WHAT DO U MEAN I KEEP ON ERASING PAGES!!!!!!!! I NEVER ERASED ANYTHING DURING OR AFTER THE BLOCK!!!!!! I HATE THAT PEOPLE ALWAYS ACCUSE ME OF STUFF I NEVER DID!!!! I WAS IN NEW YORK FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS PROBABLY MY STUPID LITTTLE SISTER!!!! IM GONNA KICK HER BUTTT!!!!!! IT WAS ALLL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING AND I APPOLOGIZE FOR WHATEVER SHE ERASED!!!!! DONT WORRY SHE NOT GOING OUT OF HER ROOM UNTIL COLLEGE!!!!!!!! And What Block What block are u talking about? Please answer okk okk Iwould like my Username to be Mareas10 and my email adress is lil_sis@yahoo.com! But im trusting u not to steal my identety! I trust u!! BTW thanx also i think the password you assoighned me is easy and simple. ill keep it that way but if it wont except that ill have PFRTeam. And if u were wondering yes yes i was the person who invented the PFRTeam page. Thanks again! :) uhhhh Uhhh sorry but i do not know my password for my acount i forgot it and it just drives me crazy when i have to do that stupid word frizzy thing. I always type the correct letters! But for u guess ill try again! k! i tried i cant get to it i know my birth date had to do with something about my password???? Sorry. Sometimes i seriously want to throw this computer out of the window!!! Affiliated wikis Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Music and Skin I will addd the skin soon...Check your inbox, I sent you 5 e mails with the songs. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Denise Keller: OPPOSED. I only made Denise a killer because her last name is Keller. So I just decided that. Anyway, she wasn't always cold-blooded. When she was a baby, a kung-fu teacher challenged her in a fight. She killed the teacher and won, so when Ferb was born, she was ready to kill. Sorry I decided that! I mean, I know it's a bad reason. I just wanted to make up a character like Disneygirl94 did. And now that I did that, I feel stupid. Christinahorst2018 is out. PEACE! --Christinahorst.2018 14:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) about my sugjestion Any way I sugjested birthdays what if we send this to everyone when they have a birthday : If it needs any thing let me know . Is that so? Well! Then I should delete my Wikia account forever! A character sort of based on you Hello Fadhil, Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember something American Che once said in a blog (on the cannon site) she said that on facebook (at least I think it was facebook) she'd changed her name to Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro, she then asked where her Phineas was. You may wonder what this has to do with you. You see, today I was thinking about this and an idea for a story came to me, but the characters would at least partly be based on you and American Che (it's who likes Isabella, right? i think it was last I checked). The problem is; the idea I had is a romance. You would, of course, only be the source of the initial idea not the actual character in the story. However, I still thought I should ask you if you'd mind before I start, and if you don't perhaps you have suggestions for a name. Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Ok, you may have misunderstood me. Let me just tell you a bit about the story and maybe you'll understand what I'm talking about; Basically there's a massive PnF convetion and millions of fans go dressed as the charaters. While there a girl dressed as Isabella meets a boy dressed as Phineas and they're both doing amazing impersinations and fall in love. So on and so forth etc etc....When I imagined it Che was the Isabella and you were the Phineas. I don't personally know either of you so it's just a bit from what I do know. Is it fine with you if I make this? The Phineas' real name could be Dill, depending on what you think. So what DO you think? Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Well it doesn't have to be Dil, it could just be any random I guess. I don't really know what made me think of you, maybe I was thinking of someone else. Now I'm not sure if I should write a story at all, no one reads my stories anyway. Sorry to bother you like this. Lost in Ferb-Land... help how to make a question Ferb fan, too? Hello. Are you a Ferb fan too? I know you're a big fan of my lil brother Phineas so I figured you might be one of my biggest fans also. Ferb out! PEACE -Ferblover 12:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply on my talk page. Oh, please!! Hi, Dill! I was wondering if you could please start the story about when Phineas and I were little? Please? I really wanna read it! Please reply on my talk page. -Ferb Ferblover 01:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Times Ok, fine. This weekend. I've been busy and stuff. Daisy needs to get it in without us asking, too. Planty does. DG barely does. Che does not. We need to get Daisy and Che to realize that they need to get theirs in. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) More drawing ideas for my bro, please! Dill, your idea of me laughing at fanart on Ferb's laptop was genius! It's on there right now if you wanna see how it turned out. Ferb needs some more ideas! Thanks! Phineas and Ferb Phineas T. Flynn 22:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) and Ferblover Please don't stop the RP! Hey, Dill. I saw a message you sent to Disneygirl94 and you said you migt stop the RP. Please, dude! I'm begging you! I love my RP blog! I was told by admins on the PnF regular wiki tha t I could come here and RP! Be a pal, be a sport. Don't let me down. I've decided to get a job for the Danville Times! Okay, Dill! I'm ready to get a job for the newspaper! I can either be a cartoonist or give my lil bro an interview for his fans. Or I can do both (which I'd really like!) below are some of my art samples for the cartoonist job and you can read, "To Ferb is Human" (on my blog) to see a writing sample. Please respond ASAP! -Ferb Ferb 03:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Phin Wants his Energy Drinks By Ferblover.png|Phineas is trapped! To Ferb is Human Title Card.png|This one is really detailed. Operation Dorito Scene.png|Whoops! I forgot Phin's ear in this one! Heh heh... STOP CHASING ME!.png|Remember this running (literally) gag? Ferb=Yakko Phin=Wakko.png|Animaniacs! Larry's in love!.png|Larry and Mary. Fast and Phineas.png|One out of three Baby Wiley.png|Cute, isn't he? We Geniuses Stick Together!.png|Older Wiley and I. Screen shot 2010-05-15 at 12.49.59 PM.png|Lawl Suuuuuper Genius.png|Suuuuuper genius... Your request has been drawn Hey, Dill! Remember that idea you had of Phineas riding in a SCHINDLER 7000 ELEVATOR? Well, it's finished and up on the blog if you wanna check it out. Hope to see some comments! -Ferb Ferb 14:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Comic questions Dill, I have a few questions about the comic I'm going to do for the Danville Times. 1. Does it have to be in black and white or in color? 2. Do I have to sign it with my username like I do for all of my fanart? 3. How long can it be? Thanks! -Ferb Ferb 20:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate I've accidently duplicate a blog I created. Is there a way to delete it? --We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 05:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, I got! We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 05:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gate 33 Comments I love this story. And in the future, Dill, can you please just call me Ferb? It's a shorter way of saying my username (or my RP character). Ok. You know how DG and I rotate out for the Times? I think we should add Ferb into the mix. So DG, Ferb, then me. And I already know what I'm doin for ODsGM this week, so yeah. Lemme just write this issue... Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) BETTER Comic Thanks again for giving me this job, Dill! If Phin was with me right now I bet he'd hug ya' like heck! Thanks again, Ferb 14:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay Certianly, I will try to have it the day before, if possible. :) And I have an idea, so good timing. Thank you for the notice. Disneygirl94 20:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC)DG Help Dill! Dill, Agent G says I can't put up a page about Chaos and Calamity (PnF as coyotes)! I need your support! Ferb 19:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The Danville Times NASCARfan0001 17:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Do you have any jobs open for me on The Danville Times?NASCARfan0001 17:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I shall have my pic for the Times as soon as possible 2morrow, please don't worry, it is also my sister's birthday, so that is important to me, I will have it up. Thank you. DG I am soooooo sorry! I'll do a better drawing next time! I feel so bad... DG Random-ness Wiki Heyz, this is daisy, and I just wanted to inform you that on the sidebar, you have the Random-ness Wiki's name misspelled: It has a hyphen between "Random" and "ness". Could you please fix that?? Thanks!! --'Yumi Yoshimura '[Is this real?? Is this pretend??] 16:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I miss you! Dill! Dude! Where are you?!? I saw that you used my picture of Larry galloping on your new story titled "Perry Fails" (something along those lines...). I'm glad that my art is being used on other pages besides mine. Feel free to do so anytime. Ferb 02:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Who's using mah fanart?!? Dill, who's using my fanart of Larry galloping? Lemme know ASAP. You should let them know that whoever uses my fanart (unless you're one of my friends ie: you, Team Doof, Che, Nan, etc.) has to ASK FOR MY PERMISSION because I thought of the idea, drew it, then posted it UNDER MY COPYRIGHTS. *snarls like a coyote*. Like I said above, lemme know ASAP. Ferb 19:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Question Hey Dill. I had a quick question I wanted to ask you. Could you please take my Larry picture off of Perry the Platypus Fails? Remember, this person didn't ask for my permission to use this picture. NOTE TO ALL OTHER USERS READING THIS BESIDES DILL: Please ask for my permission before using my images because I own the copyrights for all of my art. If you don't, I'm not gonna be happy with you. *Phineas pouts with me*. I'll give you the copyrights ONLY IF YOU ASK! (I'm gonna quote Dill now) You've been warned. ' Ferb 20:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Another one of my copyrights blown Hey Dill. Here's another page with one of my copyrighted images on it. You know what ta' do. A Bad Bad Day For a Platypus Do you look at all pages before they're published? If you do and you see any of my images being used (they all have my username or my signature "F.L." on them) please remove them and leave a message for the user telling them that they used copyrighted materials that don't belong to them (most of the users doing this stuff are new). See ya on my blog and talk page! Ferb 19:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Dill! Hey hey hey, buddy! Look who's back!? It's me! Phineas! Sorry dude. I've been traveling the globe. Wanna know where I've been? Here I go! *announcer* and now, the nations of the World! Brought to you by Phineas Flynn! *me*. It's best explained through fanart. Phineas T. Flynn 02:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm back for good! I missed ya pal! *hugs Dill and starts crying* So Ferb tells me that you both went back in time and you had a chance to hold Baby me, eh? *hugs Dill so hard Dill's eyes bug* Phineas T. Flynn 02:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Time Machine Hey Dill! I know what we're gonna do today--or tomorrow. Your choice. We can go back in time to 1996 to see lil me! You said I was chubby so maybe I oughta start working out more. You know. For Izzy. Helloooooooo nurse!!!!! Just catchin' up. So what did I miss? What's my big bro ranting about now? Do you really think that if I keep some of my baby fat Izzy will think I'm attractive? Wow. I sure am asking a lot of questions now aren't I? There's another one! Darn it!! Heh heh heh. Phineas T. Flynn 03:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to ask ya something Hey Dill. Team Doof says that you hurt their feelings. I don't know anything about this argument so please let me know what it's about because Team Doof wants me to find out why you were "mean" (and I know you're a nice guy) to them. Lemme know. Ferb 00:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Meet me at Ferb's blog. Let's go to Ferb's blog and look at his new fanart, k? See ya Dill! Phineas T. Flynn 02:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yo NASCARfan0001 03:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Hey,FadhilPF can you and Agent Goldfish help me come up with some articles and when I am not on the website at the time use the free time to make some articles of your own.NASCARfan0001 03:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello bucko! So, Dill o' pal. What activities should we engage in today? Hmmm. I need some story ideas while my step-brother needs drawing ideas. Say, how's about we meet at Ferb's "Stealing copyrights" blog in a few minutes? This time I hope I'll be able to catch you. Phineas T. Flynn 03:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No No they didn't, that actually made me quite upset that they pratically RUINED the picture, and thank you very much! My friend and I worked hard on it. :) Thanks, Disneygirl94 14:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC)DG Thank you very muc. :) I have a question, I have been here for a while, and I am very responsible. Any way I could be an Admin? :) Disneygirl94 14:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC)DG Easy on the language, I guess the best we can do is just hope he never comes back.-Phinfan Sure, but remember to credit me for my ideas please. :) thanks you! :D And thank you so much! (About the fanart) it took me two hours! XD! DG SAT's? no no no I dont have SAT's I am going to be gone after saturday (SATurday)! LOL but yeah I will be on probly july 1st 2nd and 3rd but then I will be gone for another week. :D Thanks for the message! that makes me :D (happy / smiley face!). Dont let Ferb go to crazy on energy drinks while I am gone ok? (LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz 15:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good! mmmm lemon pie... "Random guy: Take THAT orange juice! Boo YEAH! Phineas: No more for THAT guy!"Team Doofenshmirtz 15:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes it WAS to close to the runway! .... well .... I guess we had better clean this up befor the reporters get here (Reporters swarm) Yeahh... I spoke to soon... (cough vote for Alice for this months featured charicter cough LOL I hope she wins cuz my B-Day is in june...)Team Doofenshmirtz 16:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) and good night to you! Team Doofenshmirtz 16:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :D Re: Re: Getting X'd Hey, I didnt soil it, it just went jibblie. Its a fanon, remember????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ---Creator of the Page--- } I wouldn't doubt it, what with Ferblover seeing all these people using Larry. [[User:American che|'American che]]{chocolate or coffee pudding?} 03:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Meh, you're supposed to say chocolate. (It's from a video. Pudding, Lady GaGa, and Dinosaurs.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{chocolate or coffee pudding?} 03:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Help! I only have access to my itouch right now and it won't let me go on the IRC. Sorry. Phineas T. Flynn 13:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Favor: Add my content to the right categories Please? I've noticed that you have added my pages Dirty Matt and Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz to their proper catagories. Thank you for doing that. I was wondering if you could do the same and add Ozzy the Octopus Theme and Dirty Matt Theme to the songs catagory section and Ozzy the Octopus under the animals section. I would do all of that myself, but I don't know how, so could you do that for me? -Heinz84 06/29/10 10:45 PM Thank You :-) Here's your detailed art! I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC Thingy What?!? My parents will kill me if I ever go into a chat room! It's not possible!!! Why?? Why do I have to go in there?? --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 01:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.....you might as well ban me already from this wiki, 'cause I can't download java for some reason. Sorry for being unable to download Java because of my Internet connection. Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 04:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hhehe....about my dad helping me out....you see, I'm the only one in the family with the most knowledge of computers, as both my parents grew up without much technology. So, I thought you could help me. :) --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'll try to work on that tomorrow. In the meantime, I have to make my mom let me go into the IRC. 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 03:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't go into the IRC, I'm not allowed to go into chat rooms, plus, I don't use blogs that much anymore, so, yeah, i can't go into the IRC. I respect my parents' decision of not letting me go into the IRC, and I don't want to disobey them. Thankz for listening. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 16:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Question mark, question mark You're leaving?? WHY?? Was it something I did?? I'm sorry, don't leave!! --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 04:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Where am I, you may ask? Well, Dill o' pal, I'm in Chicago having the time of my life! Ferb 00:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I found some non PnF related stuff. Hey Dill! How the froo is Singapore? I just wanted to let you know that I found these two pages that have to do with Blues Clues (it's a kids show here in the USA). Should I mark it as a "candidate for deletion" page? I think we should. Blue IS NOT frooing NOT Perry's wife! Lanie is! This user deleted all of the Perranie stuff I had up here before they came along! WHY?!?!? Ferb 00:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) (see ya in da' IRC!) Meet me in the IRC The title says enough. Ferb 04:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Put me outta my missery!!! GET RID OF THAT BEAVER-DAM BLUE! I'm under way too much stress cause of it! PLEASE DO THIS ASAP. Ferb 05:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Phineasandferbfanon2 vandalised Ferblover's Perry Jackson and the Agents script just because he think it sucks! I already undid the edit and gave him a piece of my mind, but please, can you tell him something 'bout that?? Thankz. 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) He also vandalised HiBy25's Phineas Flynn and The Olympians: The Lightning Theif. Do something, please!! 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hellloooooo? 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 16:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.......nevermind.... 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 16:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Matt= Villain Do you think you could add Dirty Matt to the villains catagory? Also, I believe that page needs a spellcheck. -Heinz84 Villains Page needs spellcheck Thank you for putting Dirty Matt into the villains catagory. But I meant that the villains page needs a spellcheck, as it is spelt "villans" when it should be "villains". The spelling on my page is all correct, so could you please remove my page from that catagory? -Heinz84 Yeah, me and Ferblover will stop fighting 0K! Need help! Hey, I think AgentGoldfish keeps on editing my pages and its quite bugging me can u sort him out Thank you *PremierChannel Ish.. Sorta, I don't have Flash on this computer to get into it. Is there something important I should be aware of? :) Disneygirl94 15:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC)DG lol lol ok Hi Can I use Dill for my movie? *PremierChannel TV'10, 09:10 (UTC)DG June 7th Can you edit your Dill page on apperances Perry Adventures: The Last Stand, Oh just to tell you when my Deadly Meeting episode is done at the end is a advert for Phineas and Ferb Fanon. PremierChannel TV'10 June 7th 09:40 (UTC)DG Help Can you help me put on my user page this? Help! Keeping Up The Good Work! Nice for the work. It's also nice of you to help me create new pages for the wiki I create! Maybe you can edit the pages with the edit. Come back to the wiki for sooner work! Hey man! Faddy! I found even more non PnF related stuff on the fanon! But they keep on taking off the delete template. Is this because I'm not an admin? I hope to see ya soon in the IRC. Some guy who RPs as Doof's really gettin' boring. I miss RPing as Phineas (when 'Doof's in there I RP as Larry.). SEE YA'! Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 19:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya think of mah new signature? Rude user or person on the loose! *Hi, On my Perry Adventures (Season 1) page somebody wrote Perry the Platypus - Andrew the Gayboy. Can you report every user on Phineas and Ferb Fanon. PLZ *PC'10 13:25 July 12 2010 (UTC) It's OK! You can add 5 new episodes. My Perry toy is coming SOON!!! We are maybe going to Turkey next Thursday! Re: Can you block her PLZ for 3 days Help Me! NASCARfan0001 16:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Maybe I do need help making more Articles because I can't think of any more.NASCARfan0001 16:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! um since your an admin I thought Id tell you but whoever does the Feature charicter spelled Misty wrong (for Alice Misty O) just thought id let you know! Team Doofenshmirtz 18:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes Dill it's meMareas! And Dill can absoloutly be in my series!!!!!! :D kk Fine by me! And your welcome to make episodes! :D Hyper Rockets!!! I am important! 03:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) D: D: Wow. Whoa. Okayz. 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 13:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) answer . the main wiki Nan 01:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hank : Drover I know what we're gonna do today ! Drover :Oh my leg !! we have a problem .. look . ( this should be the right story) Nan 02:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Nan Thanks that was nasty .But how can we fix the story ? Nan 02:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Nan HI Can you delete the page Phineas and Ferb eat cheese and get fat, It's not nice! My page. Sorry if my page was spam. rawrlego "Talk" 12:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Season 34 Can Dill be in Season 34? User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 13:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish Thanks Sometime in july I never know Thanks for the welcome. first one : D Happy Birthday! I won't be able to come on Fanon on 19th JUL because I'm getting a walking cast on tomorrow. But Happy 12th Birthday! Tomorrow! PremierChannel TV'10 10:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Dubai I will tell you what I know about Dubai. From South Carolina, it's a 16 hour flight. You must fly with a bunch of ridiculous paperwork if you're under 18 and flying without an adult. You need a passport. Most people speak English, but with a terrible Arabic accent. Not many people have houses, but flats. My dad lives on the 17th floor in a 35 floor building with a rooftop pool. The building is called Sheik Zaid Tower II. (i don't think I spelled that right. XD!) There is a gigantic mall with a full movie theater in it, an arcade called Sega Republic, and it's 3 stories. The Dubai Mall. (creative name, right?) You can do desert safaris there, in a JEEP! Riding over desert hills and stuff. But you get there, you can sandboard and eat traditional food, watch belly dancers, etc. The taxi drivers don't speak English very well. The Metro is the main way of getting around. It says everything in Arabic and English. It's actually a very nice Metro. That's not everything i know, but it should be enough to get you started! I promise everything I'm writing is true. I was there over this past Christmas! Need anything else? ASK! -TeamPhineas, 11:17 (MDT), July 19, 2010- Logo Pics Too big. I cut it. OK! Why'd U Delete My Page!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( U DON'T SEE ME DELETING YOUR BLOGS!Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 16:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok! What did you do to Isabelee is ISABELLA?!?!? I'm not angry it's just I want to know what you did! :)Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 02:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'am back from my holiday from a island called Zante. So what has been happening on Fanon? PremierChannel TV'10 06:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ??? What do you mean (of the entire series) If I mean only 5 seasons. NO! This will be staying. PremierChannel TV'10 I wonder whats? for Dinner! 13:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Your Phineas came! Can you give me more pictures? Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 15:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) EEK! Phineas--plushie--picture---Ferb's talk page--laptop---banana!! *faints* 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) FERBY!!! *faints yet again* 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Where you get the pencil? 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Coolio! I need one!!!! But then all my Ferb-obsessed friends would attack me for it.....O.o 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Super Ferby Super Ferby Super Brick Super Dexter Super Ferby Super Flint Super---oh crud, was I annoying you? 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh look. Phineasandferbfanon2 is being a vandal again. Charming. 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 16:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 16:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Casecr Can you please block him? He's been writing numerous inapproriate stories on here, and I think he should be blocked. Check out the Candidates for Deletion talk page, my talk page, Che's talk page, and Heinz84's talk page for the numerous reasons why he should be blocked. 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 02:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I want to create a catagory page for my pages, and I think you have one for your pages so could you tell me how to make one? -Heinz84 Hi Hello. PhineasxIsabella4EVA 02:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Remind Remember Summer Belongs to You. Today at 4pm on Disney XD. Tell every user PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 12:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, Faddy...the template messed up my talk page... '*sigh*, Ferby........ '{Oh crud, was I daydreaming out loud again?!} 13:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm. Have you read the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi comic by Bleedman on Snafu Comics? '*sigh*, Ferby........ '{Oh crud, was I daydreaming out loud again?!} 13:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohh? Oh sorry. It was 4pm in the United Kingdom. Sorry. Where do you live? PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 09:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Gyrurururu, thankxz! 'Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 13:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I haven't seen it *shame* I don't have Disney XD 'Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 13:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Dolphin Dolphin8 or someone has been annoying me please can you block her or him. Thanks! PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah What PC said.. Team Doofenshmirtz 19:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Talk or email? [[User:American che|'American che]]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 23:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) SBTY review I'm interested in writing that review like you asked on your blog. I just have one question: What's the minimum and maximum length for it? I know I asked on your blog page, but I just thought you might notice it sooner this way. -Heinz84 7:27 PM 08/05/10 Okay, thank you. Only I thought you said it's due the 14th. -Heinz84 Can I? I want to make one of Dill's great great great great great great great great cousin. Can I make him Got a Idea Lets make a new Phineas and Ferb Fanon Youtube Channel! PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 17:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) questions Ok so I have a question about the review of SBTY. Is what you are wanting like a summary? Or like what I thought of the show?Or a combo of the last two? Or like my faverout parts? Please let me know ASAP! I am going to try to have this tomorrow afternoon/night (or tuesday) but please let me know kinda what you are looking for (ASAP is the best :) Team Doofenshmirtz 01:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC){Phineas: GET ON THE TRIKE!!} Ok Thanks! Umm something personal just came up so it might be a little later (I will try to work on it tomorrow it depends weather or not I can use the computer) But I am guessing wendsday, at the ABSOLUTELY RIDICULESSLY LATEST it will be saturday (I am SO sorry I was planning on working on it today but I can only be on for like a secound to let you know this) Team Doofenshmirtz 13:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok So theres the review just let me know if theres anything I need to fix (I think it did the spell check but if not let me know) anything AT ALL it is kinda rough because it is my first review so.. yeah.. Team Doofenshmirtz 17:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Faddy, Yes! sure!! :D I can pull something up. It can be anything I want right? :) Yes, thank you for reminding me. Disneygirl94 15:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC)DG I see. I actually WAS planning on a SBTY Picture anyways, I thought it would be perfect, considering it came out just recently. And it was to awesome NOT to draw. :) Hm.....A review? maybe, maybe, I'll try to type one up, we'll see how much time I have. :) but I might! Disneygirl94DG Ummm... Can you please unban me from the IRC? P&I4EVAH! 12:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Idiot thanks for deleting that IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Payback This is my payback Here is my picture for the times. :) I did this COMPLETELY FREEHAND, no tracing involved. :) Disneygirl94DG DG's Times Picture You do realize that FL already left his pic on my talk page like, two weeks ago. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Not til after he post the pic on my talk page, which means we have the rights to use it. Want to or not? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong!!!! What's up with u deleting the fireside girl version of me picture!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!! Oh, so that WAS you!!! :D Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 14:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey On the Danville Times page it says you guys are looking for a guest colomest. I might be intrested in helping but can you explane what it is a little better to me? (and if you dont need/want me to do it just say so! No hard feelings will be had :) Team Doofenshmirtz Ultimatephinferbfan 20:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) are you the one who made Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic? (just a friendliy question.) ROLLBACK RIGHTS? HARD WORK PATCH? LE GASP!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *coughs* I mean, thank you very much for this honor, and I am glad to be a part of this wonderful thing :D Disneygirl94 22:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC)DG Check out Shippingz I love on my userpage! (hint Katy & Dill ) Team Doofenshmirtz 16:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sour Lemons Hey, Fadhil, I noticed you did that Abandoned Page thing to Sour Lemons. I don't have a problem with that, but it's funny because I just finished writing it's script in my PaF script book. It's 11 minutes long, with end credits. Took me like a week to make. Thanks for reminding me about that page! HiBy25 16:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOSH REALLYYYY???????? *is extremely excited* Oh thank you!!! Disneygirl94 20:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC)DG Irving's last name It's Stommeling? Cool. Btw, I made a character who is Stacy and Albert's daughter. The last name I gave her was Brooklet, so I'm gonna change it. P&I4EVAH! 21:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thar you go. :) "The Moon's Curse." Story by Alyssa on DA, picture drawn by me, colored by Kiki Kit. :) Disneygirl94DG I totally agree. Thankz. :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Nang! 20:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Meet the new wiki Meet this new wiki, "www.phineaslandflynnscontemporaryresort.wikia.com" and you can make new templates. PHINGIRL/Robot Iz-I pretty darn like ya Meet the new wiki Meet this new wiki, "www.phineaslandflynnscontemporaryresort.wikia.com" and you can make new templates.Make this Template:Bedroom for the bedroom pages. hope you will be the co-owner of the wiki! PHINGIRL/Robot Iz-I pretty darn like ya HAPFFSWRM This wiki PFFSWRM still exist, but I will copy the main menu of the page Flynn's Contemporary Resort, after that I will put a little info. LOL You can remove them if you want. I already matched them to their characters. Somebody Give Me A Grade! Ok I have a question, What/Who is a Mary Sue? Team Doofenshmirtz 20:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok thanks! sorry it was buggin me LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 21:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Faddy. :) Mix and Mingle Machine Thanks for the Tip, Fad And I hope you like the episode I come up with. It's really the character I'm going for, I haven't given much thought to the actual episode. -Heinz84 4:33 PM 09/10/10 About Signitures Yeah, um, I just made a new signiture (You think I'm weird? Thank you! (that wasn't sarcasam!) 20:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC)), and I wanted part of it to be in the subscript thing I see everwhere. Can you help me out? You think I'm weird? Thank you! (that wasn't sarcasam!) 20:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Deleting my stuff How come you deleted File:AgentHedwig.jpg? Its for a Phineas and Ferb/Harry Potter crossover I'm making! Also, why'd you delete my Isabella Butteryfly photo? And last but not least, why'd you lock and canidate for deletion my page (The the Name of this Episode is Secret)! I fixed the problem with it! You are starting to hurt my feelings! Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 12:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ultimatephinferbfan He wanted to use Disneygirl's characters, and I tried to explain to him that he can't do that, and he said he didn't care. Please check his user talk page to see the conversation, and please try to explain to him the rules of this wiki. thankz! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 14:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yup I'm here.. The thing about the new look? Something like that? Oh yeah, I am a veteran/experienced user, I learnt the skinning from Logo creation. I didn't really learn it, I have already taught myself how-to use hex codes, to make colors, and just experimented colors. So, what was it actually what you wanted me to help with? Oh yeah can I help with the Danville Times at all, If your the guy that directs/produces it?? Thanks, Wackyy (Talky) 17:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Guidelines?? What's wrong with making different character colors? I don't get it. Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 13:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) LOOK Don't make me get mad. There are like 50 other images that are like that. Why make such a big deal of it?? Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 14:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ... Okay then. I can prove it to you: Is that what you want from me? I'm labeling it Proof Apple to Proof to you that I'm a "SCRAPPY DRAWER". Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 14:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) So if I put 5 hours into that apple it'd be all shiny and fade from red to green and passes sessions between GIMP and MS paint. You mean it's scrappy?? Are we *snap* okayz with each other now? (I quoted Daisy. I hope thats not illegal too). Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 14:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes. They asked for a link to the wiki. I sent them the link. Now we wait for them to put achievements on here. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'm sure I can pull something up. ^.^ Out of curiousity, am I the only one doing this now? Disneygirl94 20:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC)DG *clicks fingers* Can I still get a career thing for the newsletter? Not me. No way. Wackyy (Talky) 10:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Own Message Can I take a comic strip or something that involves funny parts like a comic strip. Can you also give me link to it so I can find it? -Wackyy (sig is broken) I got it here. Follow the link to the picture and add it as full size (xxx yyy) format to the newsletter please. And say it is to be continued. Help Hi. I'm new to this wiki and I want to know what to do. I really want to create a character and write a story with her in it, but I don't know how. Can I get aome help. Willowsong 20:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Tripped. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 14:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrads!!!! YAY!!! You did it!!! 5,000 edits!!!! :D Awsome dude!!!! To celebrate here is some invisible cake! Enjoy! Team Doofenshmirtz 15:14, September 27, 2010 (UTC) mmmmm *eats invisible cheeseburger* Thanks! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 15:47, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Talk Knowing How much you like the Phineas character, and how was you life in Indonesia, I decided to put yourself in my made-up sequel of Candace´s Big Day-05:10 September 29 2010 Um... I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" 22:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Wait. I don't mean you. But like...nvm. New story and IRC The Day after Summer Belongs to You: What Really Happened Join IRC #phineasandferb or #lemonade now! 17:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)17:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)17:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)17:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)17:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)~~ Budday!!!! Hey! Faddy! Sup? Sorry, I've been so dang busy with my new YT channel and dA account that I haven't been on the fanon in a while! I was so freakin happy when you visited me on there! So, I was wondering, would it be ok if I sent you RP emails? Like, for example, from Phineas to you? Respond ASAP and check me out on dA please! Ferblover Vandilism Some jerk put this "http://www.trinitypk.com was here" on my Larry page. The website was spam. Please do something. Ferblover I know you are busy, but could you at least respond to this line? Could I get permission like a job to like go around setting all the Mary Sues to Candidates for deletion? It will Undo what I did which was wrong, I mean, undo the all other ones. I've already done like 10. 14:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Rolback Rollback? really? Have you already? —Wackin' Wackyy Don't ask... 14:28, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Who said it is illegal? —Wackin' Wackyy Don't ask... 14:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. You gonna make a deal with me? OK - When I reach my 500th edit, you give me rollback. I understand. But rollback is going to happen, in the future, regardless of the obstacles. Wackin' Wackyy Don't ask... 14:54, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh really? I'm not gonna stop. Not me. no way. Unless I reach my th edit. ---- This section has in their pants. Jesus. I'm just making casual conversation. Your taking my role when I was getting annoyed at you, and now i'm the calm one. Keep it up. Musted Is Musted a good, a super, a ugly or a no so good page? Congrats on 5000 edits! By the way, I like your R-N, canon, and fanon userpages! Anyway, come to the Random-ness Wiki now and I'll give you a simulated bust in the Hall of Fame! It's shaped like Phineas! monkey YES!!!!! You got the triangles back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz Yes I am useing the new wiki look and the background triangles are now on on the new look :D Team Doofenshmirtz And now the pages are blue. I like it! ^.^ Team Doofenshmirtz Ask Why in my sequel of Candace´s Big Day, do you credit yourself as "Fadhil"? 2:42 p.m. October 8, 2010 want do you think of? http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_gets_the_Swine_Flu Idea Could we make "I survived (insert war here)" "badges" to put on userpages? I was thinking it could look something like the Away template but I would have a pic that would say RAWEFC or Cannon vs Random and stuff like that. And each template could say something like , and stuff like that. Tell me what you think! Team Doofenshmirtz Ok thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz 22:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Petition: Gone This post has been erased due to the deletion of what it advertised (it was a petition). ---****--- Roads 17:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) we NEED one !! There's A Phinbella shipper user box . WE (or I) NEED a Canderemy user boxes ! How do u make Em? cuz I want a Canderemy one and a Candcain . Nan the cowdogNan Times Hey, I know I'm a little late, by that I mean a lot late, but is it still possible that I can do my article for the Times? I have it written and all, so get back to me on my talk page as soon as you can, K? Thanks a lot! Who's Ready To Party? 4:53 October 15, 2010 P.S. This is my 900th edit! Woo hoo! Only one hundred to go! Saw You know that horror film series Saw? I've been thinking lately about a P&F fanon episode in which Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends are playing a parody of jigsaw's game. No body dies, or gets seriously injured, but Doofenshmirtz gets beaten up and blown up a lot, because nothing ever kills him. Would that be appropriate for this site, or does it sound too mature? -Heinz84 7:54 PM 10/15/10 Thanks :) -Heinz84 RE RE: Times Three days?! I need to find something to write about? Wait, maybe I could go on ranting on how we would really be on Season 4 if everything hadn't been messed up! To Microsoft Word! AWAY!!! Who's Ready To Party? 8:03 October 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you know Dylan and Cole Sprouse? Do you think they would make good imitations of Jigsaw for my Saw Parody? Because I was thinking of having the "killers" who plays Jigsaw's role be brothers. So, do you think the Sprouse Bros would work for this? If not, can you think of any brothers or actor duos who would? -Heinz84 6:02 PM 10/16/10 Ok You're KINDA pushing my buttons with this "I Hate Hyper" nonsense, so can you PLEASE just stop? I love Candace but I ship her with Jeremy cuz my self-insert, Phinello Johnson, doesn't HAVE a love interest. Or a page. Yet. demon triogly - gone forever i wasnt planing on bringing it back , i just wanted premission . i will not remake it (even if i do change it down to kid apropriote) if the wiki is that offended by this . im sorry for the mis understanding im just trying not to get blocked (can i atleast write thr titanic one though ? jack and rose deserve a happy ending) i am sorry just plese dnt block me and i wont feature jack , satan or hell in my storys . agreed ?Casecr (talk) 12:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) DUDE NOT COOL! That IP was me! So you just erased all my hard work!!! :(((((((((((~Hyper What is Hyper talking about? What did you do to her????? >.< :He undid her edits because she forgot to sign in and was displayed as an IP. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 23:58, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. I see. ZIM: Vote for Zim, or I'll destroy you. :Yep. Just what does he plan to do about the size of DIB'S GIANT HEAD? Little Favors You know our (me and Phinbella Girl 411) blogs with my sister's picture edits? We were thinking it may be best if the blogs were deleted. I have now idea how to do that, but if I'm not mistaken, admins can. If you do us this little favor, we both will do a rant on The Danville Times (or at least I will). Deal? Okay, so the next issue comes out in two weeks, right? Hey! I have a Question & I need an Answer! lol How do you become an admin? Im saying i want to be one (yes i am XD) but how? ~Cella News Hi. Can anybody make a news article? And how do you make a template? ---****--- Roads 22:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: News I don't have an E-Mail Address. Can I use my parents'? ---****--- Roads 23:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Very Important Ferblover told me (via deviantART) that Vincent Martella's going to tell him "Hi Calamity Coyote" via e-mail soon or something like that. I thought this might interest you. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Please don't be rude. Jisu "Jathew" Lee Question On the PF Followers Wiki, you said you were infected by viruses. Please explain. Thanks! ---****--- Roads 17:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin I don't really think about the admin thing, why don't you be a new admin at this wiki: Phineasland Wiki. Just try to make me an admin and the same thing to you so I will think we were Phineasland Wiki's duo administraitors, I will give you some questions on how I can become an admin on my wiki. Ok? -Rozy(Try Not call me SoftRose, call me only Rose or Rozy, ok?) Bureaucrat and Admin Nah I can't, give me questions on how to make you an admin for the wiki, we WILL share it, for sure, this is a minor wiki! -Rose(Cockroaches and rats were my greatest pet peeves) Great News Nope, I think......DELETE Pffswrm because that name looks like it's a worm. MAybe phineasandferbphineasland.wikia.com is better than usual, okay? Contributions? Well if I wanna make you an admin in the new wiki, you should contribute there first. The address is: phineasandferbphineasland.wikia.com, as I said again. Phineasland Wiki Rozy's blog said you need an admin there. I would be willing to claim the spot ^-^. Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 14:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Article, You Can You can make an article whenever you like, such as Dill and Katie's Room, you have to make sure that you said Dill and Katie must have a bed for their own. Any kind of article, ANY number of article, I will make you an admin, If you wanna make me an admin here, just do the same to me as you told me, ok? Danville Times I have seen that you are needing guest columnists for the Danville times. I would be happy to be a guest columnist for it, so, OK then. Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 17:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Um hi. its cella the fenna fan on her previous account. All of my pages are not abbandoned they are there for past memories of the good ol' days. ~emilylover224 a.k.a. cella Um hi. its cella the fenna fan on her previous account. All of my pages are not abbandoned they are there for past memories of the good ol' days. ~emilylover224 a.k.a. cella Um hi. its cella the fenna fan on her previous account. All of my pages are not abbandoned they are there for past memories of the good ol' days. ~emilylover224 a.k.a. cella Um hi. its cella the fenna fan on her previous account. All of my pages are not abbandoned they are there for past memories of the good ol' days. ~emilylover224 a.k.a. cella Recent Blogs You know how before the design was changed, we had a home page that we looked at to tell what blogs were recently posted and we could comment on? How to we bring that up now? -Heinz84 8:05 AM 10/29/10 Whoops I thought anyone could edit it. sorry. If you guys can, you can undo it. Jisu Lee (talk) 15:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Naomi Anshar Dude! Why did you delete her?????????? Not cool. You have been warned not to do it again to me or ANYONE.You do NOT delete characters without reason. How would YOU feel if Dill was deleted? Oh yeah I guess you did. But I only made her for your DillxKatie Shipping and the ONLY FS Girls whose surnames we know are Adyson and Isabella. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 22:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I see. Thanks Fad. -Heinz84 Hello! Hi, this is Fazley, well about the talk on my talk page, thank you. I mean, aviation. Let me tell you how many planes i know, tell me if i beat you. A300, A310, A318, A319, A320, A321, A330, A340, A350, A380, B707, B717, B727, B737, B747, B757, B767, B777, B787, Fokker F27, DC-10, MD-11, DC-3, DC-4, wow, i know so many! Can we be friends? Thanks! I have FSX and YOU TOO??? As you were saying at my page, i have FSX. You have FSX too or other FS? You have an ipad? Wow, i also have an Ipad! I don't have X-Plane. My uncle gave me FSX. If you don't believe me here! thumb|right|356px|My FSX video Now believe me? Reply! Fazleyfadzil (talk) 14:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC)Fazley Bin Fadzil Hey I need an opinion, I've been thinking, Wizard of Odd was good, but it steered to far from the Wizard of Oz. I'm wanting to make my own version of Wizard of Odd, but I'm not sure if it's okay.-Phinfan Please read the S.A.F talkpage I updated the S.A.F talk page, please read it, and leave a suggestion for what I wrote down. Signed, The Unregistered Contributor who created the S.A.F page. Umm... You said to read what you put up on the "Community Corner of Wiki Activity." What is this, and how do I get to it? [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 11:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You gave me a bad special page link! Give me a working link to this thing, please. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 11:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) What's da Big Idea? Hi. Each link you give me for the Special:Wiki Activity page doesn't work. Please. Or, if it's a link to the page, please go directly to it. Oops! Never mind! The link suddenly works! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 12:02, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Quick thing, (not to be rude) but on the main page it says that DD is by Nan. Just thought I would let you know! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 17:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! What happened to the light blue background with darker blue triangles? It looked very good. Now it's just dark blue. Also, the logo is now plain old text. No more fancy logo. :( What's da big idea? >:O [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 19:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Templates Give me information on how to make templates on Phineasland Wiki, I am still SoftRose, now CherryBlossomChiyumi, CALL ME ONLY Chiyumi, k? -Chiyumi Tri State International Airport: Air Canada Jazz, Tri State Express and Shuttle America has moved to Phineas Flynn Turboprop and Cargo Airport I move it because the 3 airlines is small, so maybe it can fit the Phineas Flynn Airport. Oh, Man! I didn't know that there is cargo terminals in Tri State International Airport! Well, you want to delete the cargo terminals in Tri State International Airport? TELL ME!! I AM IN SERIOUS DANGER!!! Fazleyfadzil (talk) 07:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Fazley Bin Fadzil How do you make custom userboxes? Hi! How can you do custom userboxes? That is so cool! I wanted to make one but i don't know. Does it need to be administstrator (wrong spelling?)? Can you please tell me? REPLY TO YOU You said 'why is everyone obsessed with Kai Tak?' my answer is, well, people are really obsessed with Kai Tak because of it's 'Checkerboard Approach'. WhAT do i mean i like LE? Your idea, well i don't know what are you talking about but i have an idea. How about only Tri State Airlines Cargo only operates at Tri State International Airport? The custom userboxes work! Look! Thanks! With Regards, Fazleyfadzil (talk) 14:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Fazley Bin Fadzil You Little!... Aha, i know LE means Little Einstiens. Actually now not because i am a 9 years old, i like it when i was a kindegarten. Now i am just don't like kindegarten shows but now anime shows just like my brother. When i was small, i always watch that to learn music, and now, look what happened! I LIKE MUSIC SO MUCH UNTIL I WANT TO ENTER SAPURA IDOLL!!! Well, i don't like kindegarten shows any more. Your sketchup reply to me Hello Fadhil! You are a good sketchup designer! Well, I have sketch up too. I am still making a video about Phineas Flynn Airport in sketch up (by using fraps). I am working on it. I will give you the video after I finished the airport. My gallery for Phineas Flynn Airport is done, so go to the page and take a look of that new gallery. Thanks for telling me! With Regards, Fazleyfadzil (talk) 10:26, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Fazley Fadzil PS: Sent from my mother's iPad 50 ways to annoy Phineas yeah. it is a community page PS can u make it so there can be 10 contributers? Apparently he hates Phineas and Ferb now, so why have his stuff around when he now hates it? Any one can adopt his characters, though. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:03, November 8, 2010 (UTC) He told me like a month ago on my talk page, and I barely got the idea of deleting his articles. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) NSFFB Fans Contest The NSFFB Fans Contest is here! Pick your favorite of the episodes you made, list it on the page (with a talk page link), and I'll judge the entries when there are 20. The winner gets a surprise! RE: RE: NSFFB Fans Contest Okay, but how? If you know who makes the Danville Times, please put an ad for that in there? Or maybe one for the series with a little of that mixed in? Thanks! [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 13:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) 100 ways to annoy... you can undo whatever edit u guys need to do!Jisu Lee (talk) 17:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I actually dont mind the Christian userthingy.. But do what you must. Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 00:47, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Becoming Known Hey FadhilPF (can i call you Fadhil?) I need some help on becoming more well known on this wiki, do you have any suggestions? Thanks for reading! Scubadave (talk) 17:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) 100 ways to annoy... I can't edit 100 ways to annoy isabella! and im one of the 5 editors for this! Jisu Lee (talk) 22:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) whoops Sorry, that was me on the Alice O page. I didn't realize I was signed out. Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 18:38, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I can't use bitmap images for my airport.... What program do you use to capture images in Sketchup? I've already designed my airport and now i wanted to use Fraps to take pictures. Fraps uses bitmap images. But when i want to post it into Phineas Flynn Airport, it saids that the image cannot be used because it is not the right file extension! Now what program do i have to use??? Thanks! With Regards, Fazleyfadzil (talk) 05:13, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Fazley Bin Fadzil PS: Selamat Hari Raya Haji! Danville times article thing... I have a good idea. We can do a "Can't miss" thing for the upcoming time period... Examples: Premiere of the "Take Two With Phineas and Ferb" show (decmber 3) Later on next year, the movie and the super bowl Also stuff like new episodes, etc. (Very perry christmas, meapless in seattle, etc) -Gyurururu... FadhilPF YOU WILL ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!! sorry i was rude, but please un-lock 100 Ways to Annoy Isabella. or else i'll blank all the other Ways to Annoy series. FadhilPF, don't ruin it for others. The series is doing fine. If you don't want to do it, at least make it protected page. I mean what kind of author doesn't have accese to his own story? Please. Jisu Lee (talk) 04:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!Jisu Lee (talk) 04:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) REPLY TO YOU Boleh la Fadhil... Apa apa je.... Fazleyfadzil (talk) 15:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Changing my account Hi FadhilPF. You know my account, well i am not going to use that anymore. I am going to use my new account called Fazley Bin Fadzil. That's because of Facebook. They sent news from me. That was a shame. Please reply to me back, and i will not use my account anymore. RE: Categories on Talk Pages I didn't know I was. It must be my signature template. I'm editing it now. Not right now. After I send this. So, by the time you're reading this, I'll be editing it. 14:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Home Page Template Why do(es) #...the template have a "List of Songs" link, but it doesn't go anywhere? #...the template have a "New to the Wiki?" link, that goes to a blank page on the Canon Wiki? #...this have a third question that sorta asks nothing? #...I keep asking questions? #...I put my signature on No. 6? # Template:RoadsSignature I tried to edit it to make it a link to my userpage. It won't work. It shows up with the source mode code on normal mode. Please help, or make the link yourself. I am the new Fazley! Hi Faddy! Apa Khabar? I've change my account here. So please talk to me at my new talk page! :D Oh! And more, i will have a delay on my airport because i want to make Kai Tak Airport at my sketchup. Bye! Reply! With Regards, Fazley Bin Fadzil Fazley Bin Fadzil (talk) 07:40, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Another Home Page Template It's really the same one, but this is something else. At the bottom, there's a link to the Community Portal, but it goes to the one on the Canon Wiki. There is one here, but it isn't obvious. I am asking you to edit it and change the link, because it's locked to anons, (sorta) like me (even though I go by a name here). Thanks! PS. Thanks for fixing my signature template! Vulgarity I've read through your talkpage, and this user has been using vulgarity (aka profanity) on certain messages. I have completely replaced them with asterisks, but I would like to remove them. I have an idea for a new position, too. Profanity Removers (PRs) A few people, who don't have to be registered, could be picked by the admins to go out into the Wiki and remove profanity that they see. An ad for this could be featured in the Times, and people would alert the PRs about profanity. The profanity makers would recieve warnings from the PRs. The Admins take it from there. These would be help if all the admins are not logged in. Date: 11-22-10 Hey Fadhil! Actually, i cancled the Kai Tak. I will do that again after i finish the fanon airport. Thanks! More, try to take a look at these two videos from me. Comment about the videos!thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Hmm... On Team Doof's talk page, you said you'd like to "see how Roads react." What did you mean? Christian Oh, the category. Daisy told me it wasn't allowed. I knew that. It's blanked. Uuuuhh... Hey, Dill. (Or Faddy. Which do you prefer?) I have an idea. If Planty is temporarily away with the times articles, can I write a review. I'd do a good job. If not, suggest the three-part ''Ultimate Power'' special to him for his next review. Thanks! Date: 11-23-10 Can't Can't. I don't have an E-Mail address. 11-23-10 Sorry. It's two years. I'm 11. Besides, once I get ideas, I'll be working here for a while, anyway. 11-23-10 New Template Out of the old, I have made a new template, Template:AdminsExperiment, to take the old's place. If you like it, copy its Source Mode text into the old and save. 11-24-10 DON'T DELETE!!! If you want to delete this template, DON'T! I think it was the main thing in the old look. It should be considered a "national" historic "Land"mark. It should be preserved. Please add the preserve template. If I'm wrong... Just don't delete please. Thanks. 11-24-10 Oops Sorry. Forgot to add the link. That happens from time to time. Template:Phineas and Ferb Fanon 11-24-10 Also, why'd you change your icon? That was instant recognition, all "down the toilet." *snap* Okay! Thanks for letting me know, but I've thought my new template idea through, and it probably won't work. Here's the Template text, though... Ha ha ha!! This page is officially funny! Hee hee. I can't stop laughing at it! Well, not really, but you know what I mean. The template would add the page to "Category:Funny Pages" and that would be it. By the way, can I put the Away Template on Ferblover's page? Thanks! (After all, it is Thanksgiving!) 11-25-10 PhineasFlynn123 I didn't know you were him! I searched for admins, and got a bunch. FadhilPF and PhineasFlynn123 were listed, (along with Kittyfire, Topher,) but PhineasFlynn123 redirected to your user page. Did you change accounts and move your old user page here? Hmm... Also, on redirect pages, the arrow pointing to the page you're redirected to is black. It used to be this bigger green one that looked better. What happend? 11-26-10 AD Dill, I'd like you to advertise my new project, Operation:Category, in the next Times Issue. snap Okay? 11-26-10 New Account Thanks for the new account, Dill. And Merry Christmas! (It is the Christmas Season, now.) Roads (talk) 15:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) E-Mail Done [[User:Roads|[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads} (Registered RoadsLeave a Message... OR MELT!)]] (talk) 19:55, December 10, 2010 (UTC)' Mary Sues I noticed a lot of Mary Sues and Isabella and/or Isabelle look-alikes. So, we should require people to tell why their charictors are not Mary Sue. (Mathew's not a Mary Sue becaouse he is scared of large bodies of water) Hey Check this out. And sign up! Scubadave (talk) 02:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Ways to Annoy I know that Ways to Annoy series is starting to be annoying, so i have few solutions #Leave it like this #Make it a blog-thing #make it a contest on Danvill Times #2&3 #Delete all of them, ban people from making new ones, and don't let people talk about it (If that happens, I'll use "Operation:Blame Roads" on Random-ness wiki (the wiki-overthrowing one) #Something else you come up with(put it on my talk page) [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'GO DUCKS!!!]] 04:44, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Person Someone by the name of 125.161.107.79 Has been inappropriately editing Pages. He maybe a problem. We wish you a Perry Christmas,And a Doofensmirtz Free year!!!! 16:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow I can be such a blond (which I am) Sorry, I seriously thought it would become a problem, I won't do it again. {Mary a nerd, they're usually the successful ones. That's why I like Baljeet!} 22:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now I know what to do if that really happens. {Mary a nerd, they're usually the successful ones. That's why I like Baljeet!} 23:08, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ah shoot, its a good thing you earsed the post, got it, my lips are sealed *locks up mouth* {Mary a nerd, they're usually the successful ones. That's why I like Baljeet!} 23:40, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Yepz. [[User:Daisy56|'''Daisy56]]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 01:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Ahahaha... Your so funny making everyone panic like that -_-... XD Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 01:30, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, why would you delete Finding Dad (Index Page) and Finding Dad (Chapter 1)! It said on the Community Page that Finding Dad was long and needed to be split? Respond. Scubadave (talk) 02:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I was not going to. Its fun to see then squrm. But thanks for the ban threat -_- Time Wimey Wibbley Wobbly Stuff TARDIS 16:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks for explaining. Scubadave (talk) 02:28, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Uuuuuuhhh... Uuuumm... Is it okay to, say, take a picture of a character of a blocked user and edit it for use in an episode of a series of mine? 19:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! (I'm such an idiot!) I forgot to log in! That was me. Sorry. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] ([[User talk:Roads|''New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!]]) 19:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) The Competiton Are you going to join the competition? Please respond. Scubadave (talk) 01:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to miss you dude. It's the correct thing to do, since if you fail, you won't passs 8th grade, which mean a longer wait for you to come to the States...I'm going to miss you so much Faddy :') You BETTER come back in *counts fingers* AUgust! :D Bywz, I'll missyou a bunch! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:09, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry you're leaving! I haven't been here very long, but you seem pretty cool. I can understand why you're doing it, though. I'll do my best to follow the rules - sometimes I'm just ignorant, but I'm sure the other admins will help if that's the case. Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 18:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) NOOOOO!!!! DOn't GO! Ok, Go; but keep in mind we will all miss you. It was cool having you around. Scubadave (talk) 04:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I am gonna miss ya. So many times. Well you should also had to quit Phineasland Wiki, your position will be replaced by Hyper. [[User:CherryBlossomChiyumi|'Chiyumi']]Aw!Let's chat! You're a pickle head :( I don't get to be an admin... Behold!!! Um, something to behold, please? Oh. Thanks, Phineas. Wait, Phineas??? 19:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) *zips lips* [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 21:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) To FadhilPF Since you're leaving PFFanon, possibly permanently, I would like to say goodbye. You were a great admin, you helped get the Danville Times running and all! We'll all miss you like insanity. Goodbye, FadhilPF. :) ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ']]You're watching Rrrrr? Your Userpage Why did you redo it? Scubadave (talk) 04:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Because you have had of for the last few weeks and the holiday vacation is almost over. Scubadave (talk) 21:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat How do you make another user an admin? I made another Wiki (top-secret... for now) and I'd like to know. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:45, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind Don't answer my last message. Che did it for me! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I think it's already been done. [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 22:25, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I Know It! I know how to earn the GRAND PHINEAS PATCH!!!!! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes! I knew it! Planes may know all for a while, but roads climb up and triumph! JK Also, how does that explain how only five users can get it? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 01:19, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I will delete part of yours and Roads talkpage, if I do not, anyone can find out the way to earn it. And you know what? I am learning more an more about this wiki. If you get the way the water DrIPs (typo*). Scubadave (talk) 02:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC)